


All the Stars in His Eyes

by mxalele



Series: The Dreamer [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexuality Crisis, Weird, and he is trying his best, im sorry, just a quick story, logan hates feelings, logan wants to go home, logicality - Freeform, morality is drunk, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxalele/pseuds/mxalele
Summary: And when Morality looked at him and smiled, Logan saw all of the stars in his eyes, and he understood.--Logan tries to sort out his emotions. Morality has too much to drink.





	All the Stars in His Eyes

 

The air was hot and Logic was uncomfortable. He supposed that social gatherings such as the one he was currently attending were supposed to be fun, but for him, they were just the opposite.

"Woo! Come on, Logan! Isn't this fun?" Logan jumped, even though the room was much louder than the voice. He whirled around, eyes narrowed. Before him stood his reasoning for being at the stupid party in the first place.

Morality.

"No, I am afraid I do not find this enjoyable at all. When can we leave?" He replied, raising an eyebrow and straightening his tie. Morality was...well, an acquaintance. Logic didn't exactly enjoy his company, but Morality seemed to think otherwise, judging by the fact that he was constantly hanging around Logan and dragging him to various places.

Said acquaintance didn't even seem to hear the note of concern in his voice. "Aww, but this is so awesome!" He interrupted with a giggle. His honey eyes were brighter than usual and he seemed more at ease. The look on his face, the curve of his lips-It all made Logan feel a certain type of way. Whenever he saw Morality, his heart would beat faster and his face would heat up. He was so distracted that it took Logic a moment to realize what was going on with the shorter male.

"Patton Sanders." He said, crossing his arms and seeming almost disappointed "Are you /intoxicated/?"

"Abso-hic-lutely not!" Morality replied with a grin, tilting his head slightly and staring up at Logan in a way that made his stomach flip. "I jus' had a lil' biiiiiit. Tha's all." 

The taller trait sighed, looking down at his friend in exasperation. Morality seemed almost guilty, but not quite. Logan looked longingly at the door, then looked back at Morality. Or, rather, where Morality had been standing.

He was gone.

"Shit." Logic hissed under his breath, looking around. He pushed his glasses up on his face and his heart began to beat faster as he realized the gravity of the situation. Patton was sweet, simple-minded and..well, quite naive. Logan's stomach churned at the thought of something happening to the other male, though he didn't know why. After all, Logic barely even tolerated the excessively happy trait. They weren't even /friends/, so why did he care? 

Pushing the thought from his mind, he turned and looked around the room. Someone bumped into him, and he stumbled forward. People were pressed against him, and it was hard to see much. The air was thick and warm, and he pushed through the crowd. Part of him wished he could just leave, but he knew that it would be wrong to go without Morality. So, he turned away from the door, silently cursing the other trait as he started across the room towards the bar. 

He stopped a few feet away and it hit him like a slap in the face.

There, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, was Morality. Talking to a girl.

Logan didn't want to think that it meant anything. He didn't want to think that it was significant or important when she laughed, her hand brushing against the bare skin on his arm. Morality had laughed too, leaning in ever so slightly. And Logan could feel a tightening in his chest, some kind of sensation that he couldn't describe. He hated feelings. They just got in the way.

He told himself he was doing it because he cared about Morality when he walked over and coaxed him away from the bar, and he told himself it didn't hurt when the girl told his..friend to call her. Told himself it was okay when Patton said he would on their way out the door. 

It took a while for them to get to the car, because they had forgotten where Logan had parked. Then, they had bickered in the parking lot because Patton thought that he 'could tot'lly driiive' even though he obviously couldn't. When they finally got to Morality's house, Logan was tired. He walked his friend up to the front door and opened it, then helped him into bed. And when Morality looked at him and smiled, Logan saw all of the stars in his eyes, and he understood.

This was love. 


End file.
